You're Mine!
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Andromeda is a Slytherin; she goes after what she wants.


**Title:** You're Mine!  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s): **Rodolphus Lestrange/Andromeda Black  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 981  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Andromeda is a Slytherin; she goes after what she wants.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Speed drabble thread – Prompts Used** – **fiery, croissant, beach, slumber, twitch, drift

**The Rose in Death's Garden – **Won Round 4 of my Pairing of the Week Drabble Competition

**Het Pairing Boot Camp – **flower

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

><p>Andromeda wasn't the fiery sister. Compared to her other two sisters, she was actually very laid back and easy going. She didn't start fights often, and in fact, preferred peace. She did her best to avoid confrontation, especially against Bella, who loved fighting and had a bit of a sadistic side.<p>

Andromeda wasn't a delicate flower, but she believed in peace, not war. That was why when she decided to go against her own sister, Bella at that, she surprised herself.

It started after Muggle Studies class, a class her parents hated her taking. They were learning about spatchcocking, and her mind was filled with the information her professor had given. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a warm and muscular body. Strong arms came up and steadied her before she fell.

Andromeda said, "Thank you" before she even looked up from smoothing down her Slytherin robes. Once she did, her breath caught and she couldn't find any other words to say. Standing before her was Rodolphus Lestrange.

He seemed amused by her lack of speech. "Are you okay, Black?"

Andromeda gulped, nodding as a flush worked its way up to her cheeks. Her eyes were drawn to his chest. There was a wrinkle in his pristine robes, and her hand twitched, itching to smooth it out, but she held back. He probably wouldn't appreciate her interference. "I'm fine. Again, I'm sorry about bumping into you. I was thinking about class."

"Yeah, Muggle Studies." His face twisted in an expression of extreme distaste. And still, somehow, Andromeda found the look attractive.

"I think it's important to explore every aspect of knowledge," she said primly.

"You sounded like a Ravenclaw."

"Well, the Sorting Hat had trouble deciding between Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Her eyes widened at what she just revealed.

Rodolphus's eyes shot up as well. "Well, Ravenclaw's better than Gryffindor."

Andromeda's flush, which had receded as they talked, returned. "I need to go," she mumbled, and she quickly left.

The next morning, as she bit into a buttery croissant, her mind drifted. She couldn't help thinking about Rodolphus. Something about him drew her. He was a Slytherin, and usually she didn't fraternize with her own house, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to get to know him better. When she thought of him, her heart sped up and she knew she wanted him. And she wanted him in a way that wasn't strictly platonic.

She also knew Bella was interested in a marriage contract with Rodolphus. Andromeda's eyes flashed at the mere thought. She could not let Bella get that, and she decided for the first time ever, to go against Bella and fight for what she wanted.

Andromeda started by flirting, but she keep it subtle. Tasteful. They were Slytherins after all. She could tell with the way Rodolphus eyed her with hooded eyes that he wasn't opposed to her attentions, and it sparked hope in her chest.

At the same time, a Muggle-born Hufflepuff named Ted Tonks showed interest in her, but Andromeda flat out told him, albeit gently, that she wasn't interested. Rodolphus was all she saw and all of her focus was going into winning his affections. After he wanted her, then she could convince her parents that she was better suited for Rodolphus.

Her family went to the wizarding beach in America for a little vacation. They didn't get those often, so Andromeda knew to enjoy it. She was surprised to see the Lestrange family there, but then not so surprised when her parents pushed Bella forward to get Rodolphus's attention.

She was left with a feeling of self-righteousness when Rodolphus politely said 'hello,' and then came over to Andromeda.

With their parents watching, bored indifferent from Cissa, and fuming and clenched fists from Bella, Andromeda spent the whole time talking to Rodolphus.

When she got her clothes off and was solely in a pretty green bathing suit, she blushed when Rodolphus's eyes blatantly roved over her body, fixating on her chest, and ignoring Bella in her deep purple suit.

At the end of the weekend trip, Rodolphus kissed her goodbye, and Andromeda eagerly returned it.

She knew she had him, and now all she had to do was convince her parents and have them convince the Lestranges.

Convincing them was easier than she thought it would be.

"Listen, mother, father. Rodolphus and I like each other. I know you were planning a betrothal contract between him and Bella, but I think I'm a better choice."

"Why?" her father asked as her mother silently listened to the conversation, no judgment in her eyes.

"For one reason, Bella will never be a mother. She doesn't have a maternal bone in her body, and you know I dream of having a child. For a second reason, I actually like Rodolphus and he returns my feelings. And thirdly, if I can't have Rodolphus, I plan to marry a Muggle-born Hufflepuff that has shown interest in me."

She waited, but she knew she'd get her way. After all, no daughter of Cygnus Black III would ever marry a Muggle-born.

"Fine, we will set the contract for you and Rodolphus."

Andromeda smiled and not even her older sister's ire could bring a frown to her face. She felt a little bad about using Ted as a threat; he was a nice boy and didn't deserve it. She was a Slytherin though and would do anything she could to get her way.

They got married soon after they left Hogwarts. And their first night together was magical. After they laid sated, Rodolphus kissed her lips, cheeks, forehead, and her nose. He whispered, "I'm glad it's you I married and not your sister."

Andromeda smiled. "Me too."

That night, they drifted off into slumber with their arms wrapped around each other and happy smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
